The present invention is generally related to the crane, lift or hoisting arts and, in particular, to the application of such arts in combination with a utility truck or a service vehicle.
As is known in the art, utility trucks or service vehicles comprise a low-riding, heavy duty vehicle with larger side tool and equipment boxes.
Utility trucks are of the type utilized by electric power companies, telephone companies and many other equipment service and replacement organizations.
In addition to normal installation and repair duties, utility trucks are often called into service during or in the aftermath of serious weather conditions such as snow storms, blizzards, tornados, hurricanes and the like.
Utility trucks are often utilized when new electric power equipment or telephone equipment must be installed as rapidly and efficiently as possible to restore critical power and telephone services to customers on line.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to describe a utility truck capable of carrying and unloading a new equipment box without the need for a separate unloading crane, lift or hoist unit.
It is a further object of the invention to set forth a utility truck having top portions of the lateral tool boxes cut out to accommodate a specially designed hoist or lift apparatus.
It is a further object to describe a combined utility truck and hoist/lift system in which the hoist or lift is provided with a solid mounting base and is positioned for maximum lifting capabilities. The described system and method also enables the loading of a damaged or non-functioning equipment box onto a utility truck for removal as needed.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated by those of skill in the utility and service truck arts.